


Everything Has Changed

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine makes a new friend on his first day of second grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

Blaine wakes up extremely upset, stomping down the stairs as loud as he can and sitting down of breakfast not making eye contact with his family.

“Excited for your first day of school, Blaine?” His mom asks, pouring milk into his cereal bowl.

“Absolutely  _ not _ ,” he huffs. His dad's new job, as far as Blaine's concerned, has made them move 2 hours away from their Westerville house to Lima, which Blaine didn't like from the start because he  _ hates _ Lima beans.

“I am,” Copper brags; he's starting his junior year of high school, and is glad that McKinley High has a theater program for him to show off his acting skills. Blaine fills his mouth with Cheerios before he says something that will probably get him in trouble.

Even though his mother let him wear his favorite bowtie - the pink polka dot his uncle bought him - he's still grumpy, and gets out of the backseat of his mom’s car saying how he's 7 and he can find his classroom himself.

He gets lost. The nice woman at the admissions office tells him to go to the first room on his left, but now he's in a big empty hallway and wants to cry but won't because he told his he's a big kid and-

“Do you need help?” Someone asks, staring down at him, the boy is probably only two inches taller than him but to Blaine he looks like a big guardian angel in a bubblegum pink shirt and jeans. 

“I'm Blaine, it's my first day,” he admits, giving the boy his schedule.

“My name’s Kurt,” the boy says and smiles. “And you're in my class.”

Kurt is Blaine's favorite person by the end of the school day. Although they don't sit next to each other in class, Kurt's friend Brittany sits between them, Kurt always looks at Blaine throughout the lesson, making faces and smiling.

At lunch they learn about each other's families. Kurt's an only child, but Blaine assures him having an older brother isn't as fun as it looks. Kurt explains that his mother has lived in a hospital the past two months, but it's okay because the nurses are nice and say she's stable, whatever that means.

“I like your bow tie,” Kurt remarks. “It matches my shirt.”

“Thank you,” Blaine blushes, the kids at his other school called him weird for it.

Kurt, eyes shining, holds the classroom door open for him on the way back to afternoon class, and Blaine thinks  _ maybe _ he won't hate Lima Elementary School.

When Kurt's dad stops on the curb where he and Kurt are sitting, he's shocked when Kurt gives a hug and whispers how great it is to have a new friend. Blaine's standing half-shocked and half-elated as he watches Kurt bounce towards his dad's car.

Settling in his seat of his mom's car, Pam looks at her son's rare, bright smile in the rear view mirror. “Looks like someone's opinion of school has changed.”

“I think everything has,” Blaine smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
